Everything's Fine
Everything's Fine is the fifteenth episode of Season One in Glee Center Stage. It was aired on May 22nd 2012. Juli leaves the halls of St. Cecilias sadly, leaving Courtney alone and Teddy gives into temptation after he finally cracks from the lack of public affection he was getting from Billy. Charlie's past is finally revealed, meanwhile, Luke bonds with troubled Hayley, who tells him she is worried about him and an unexpected relationship forms between two glee members. 'Recap' So here's what you missed on Center Stage... Mr. Evans didn't want to waste any time, and finally proposed to Ms. Bloss. Violette and JR decided to try and make handbags out of human skin, getting really excited about the idea. Billy was still having trouble being open about his relationship with Teddy, causing the two to have a tiny spat. Rachel decided to take June in as her apprentice. Poor Spider! Also, there's a new dude named Xander who's trying to steal Teddy away from Billy, yikes! Juli told Courtney that she was moving to Switzerland, being as dramatic as humanly possible. When Eric, some dude from Aural Fixation was walking around, he bumped into Charlie, finding the boy oddly familiar. ...and that's what you missed on Center Stage! 'Story' ''It was once said by one Amelia Barr that all changes are more or less tinged with melancholy, for what we are leaving behind is part of ourselves. The case of Juli Silver is no exception to this, for what she is leaving behind has well enough helped in molding who she may be for years to come. With things unsettled and others yet to be determined, she has left St. Cecilia's hallowed halls this day, as well as Center Stage and her best friend Courtney Wintour, departing with a heavy heart, and leaving the glee club with one less chair to fill. Juli stood, donning a purple coat accompanied by a purple pill box hat that rested atop her head as she folded her remaining clothes neatly and sealed her suitcase. With a sigh, she began to sing. “'All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go. I'm standing here outside your door. I hate to wake you up to say goodbye. But the dawn is breakin', It's early morn'. The taxi's waiting, he's blowin' his horn. Already I'm so lonesome I could die.” she sang, beginning to tear up as Courtney stood by her door with a smile, trying to mask the sadness she was feeling. Courtney then took Juli by the hand as the two walked the halls, Juli glancing around, trying her best to save the memories in her head. “'''So kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me, like you'll never let me go. 'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again. Oh Babe, I hate to go.” continued Juli as they neared the doors of St. Cecilia's where the remainder of the glee club awaited them. “'So many times, I played around, but I tell you now, they don't mean a thing. Every place I go, I'll think of you. Every song I sing, I sing for you. When I come back, I'll bring your wedding ring.'” she continued as the members of Center Stage welcomed her with open arms. They all bid her farewell as the limousine slowly approached. Charlie opened the door to the car, allowing Juli and Courtney to enter before shutting it. As the car pulled away, everyone began to wave, some saddened with the departure of one of the glee club's members, while others, although not wanting to admit, were actually a bit relieved to see her go. “'So kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me, like you'll never let me go. 'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again. Oh Babe, I hate to go.'” Juli continued, glancing back at the school she called home for two years, tears streaming down her face. She then rested her head on Courtney's shoulder as they drove off. “'Now the time has come to leave you. One more time, let me kiss you. Close your eyes and I'll be on my way. Dream about the days to come, when I won't have to leave alone, about the times, when I won't have to say...'” she added, Courtney holding her tighter now, feeling the time for their separation coming closer. As they neared the airport, the two friends said their last goodbyes as Juli honked into a tissue. “'So kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me, like you'll never let me go. 'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again. Oh Babe, I hate to go.'” Juli finished, hugging Courtney as tightly as she could. “I'll miss you so much.” whispered Courtney, wiping the tears from her own eyes. “Sweet, so would I. Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing. Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow.” replied Juli, wiping the tears from her swollen eyes. At that, they bid each other farewell. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Safely tucked under the study table in his room, Teddy heaved a very tired sigh. After the day he’d had, arguing again with Billy, after everything that had happened, Teddy didn’t know if he would have been able to handle being stuck in a room all alone, JR choosing to hangout yet again with Rose and Violette. Once he'd settled down a bit, Teddy sat near his window, perched on the windowsill like a tiny bird. He crossed his arms over his chest and pressed his forehead against the cool, misty glass. It had only been a few minutes, but it felt as if hours had already passed as a deep and heavy tiredness overtook his small frame. Up till that point, he had been running on what seemed to be a mixture of nerves and adrenaline. But once it had worn off, Teddy had wanted nothing more than to be alone, possibly to think things through. And now that he was indeed alone, all he could do was look out the window as the day’s events replayed in his mind. But no matter how many times he went over everything, there was one thing, one moment that was more important than all of the rest. Surprisingly enough though, it wasn’t the moment of tenderness he and Billy shared before they broke out into an argument over public displays of affection yet again that had been haunting him. No, it was something, or someone else rather. It was something that had surprisingly struck him hard, seeing that he often found himself lost in thought nowadays. Still unable to believe what he had done after he and Billy went in different directions, Teddy pressed his fingers to his lips. His thoughts then flickered back to what had happened and where he had gone. The scene begins to alternate between Aural Fixation at practice, going all everyone danced and sang behind Xander. “'Well lookie here, lookie here, ah what do we have? Another pretty thing ready for me to grab. But little does she know that I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing. 'Cause at the end of the night it is her I'll be holding.'” sang Xander. In his fit of anger, Teddy agreed to meet with Xander for the very first time since that little incident of serenading occurred. Once they’d met, a mixture of guilt and anxiety swelled within him, but there was no turning back. And in the midst of everything, all of the shot nerves and racing pulses, a strong arm had wrapped around his tiny waist. “'I love you so, that's what you'll say. You'll tell me baby, baby please don't go away. But when I play, I never stay. To every girl that I meet here, this is what I'll say: Run, run, runaway, runaway baby, before I put my spell on you. You better get, get, getaway, getaway darling 'cause everything you heard is true. Your poor little heart will end up alone, 'cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone. So you better run, run, runaway, runaway baby. Uh, ah yeah!'” he continued, biting his lips and looking sly as the rest of Aural Fixation backed him up. At first, he thought of pulling away, but as the hand had begun to insistently tug at him, Teddy had realized that maybe this was all that he had wanted. The mystery and feeling of being truly longed for. He often thought about twining his slender fingers through Billy's for all to see, of how wonderful it would feel to have their palms pressed tightly together. And no matter where or when it would be, whenever they held hands, Billy would always kiss his forehead. Even though it had seemed so virtually impossible that this would ever happen between them, Teddy hadn’t been able to stop himself from hoping, wishing that it would come some time soon. And the second he allowed a tiny drop of that hope to trickle into his veins, his heart had sped up, beating uncontrollably at the thought. The faster his heart raced, the more desperate he had become, clinging tighter to the boy that held him. “'Well let me think, let me think, ah what should I do? So many eager young bunnies that I'd like to pursue. Now even though they're eating out the palm of my hand, there's only one carrot and they all gotta share it.'” sang Xander, sticking out his tongue as he thrust his hips back and forth. And so, the next time the arm tugged at his waist, he’d gone with it willingly, giving in entirely to Xander's whims. It had seemed too good to be true, too perfect. But Xander held him with so much passion that it was too good of a chance to pass up. And the next thing he knew, Xander's lips pressed against his own. It had been merely a feathery brush of skin against skin, but it had sent his heart racing as every nerve in his body cried out for more. But just as quickly as the kiss had begun, it was soon over. Teddy pulled away for a bit. Desperate to hold onto the moment for as long as possible though, he reached out and grabbed a hold of Xander, still wishing beyond hope of course, that it was his boyfriend. The effect of his move had been instantaneous. The other boy stepped closer, placing his hands so very gently on Teddy's waist. Slowly, he slid them up and down his back, stopping once to grip his bottom before settling in the curve of his lower back. And when they finally did, it had felt as if they belonged there. “'I love you so, that's what you'll say. You'll tell me baby, baby please don't go away. But when I play, I never stay. To every girl that I meet here, this is what I'll say: Run, run, runaway, runaway baby, before I put my spell on you. You better get, get, getaway, getaway darling 'cause everything you heard is true. Your poor little heart will end up alone, 'cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone. So you better run, run, runaway, runaway baby. Uh, check it out!'” he continued, standing in pride as members of his glee club ran to his side, caressing him all over. And very cautiously, afraid that if he were to move too quickly the moment would be over, Teddy placed his free hand on the chest before him. Under his palm, there had been a gently pounding heartbeat, and he couldn’t help but marvel at the steadiness of it as his own raced on. As much as he had loved that calm control, it had felt wrong. But choosing to ignore what his gut was telling him, Teddy had pushed the thought aside. He didn't want to think or rationalize right now. He just wanted to feel that soft mouth on his again and that steady beating under his palm. The hands at his waist had tightened their grip a couple of time before the other boy's full lips were placed on his again. And for one blissful moment, Teddy was lost, caught up in a delirious wave of sensation, before reality had tried to creep back in once again. The mouth on his, so gentle and encouraging as it had pressed small, encouraging kisses to his lower lip, had been painfully soft. “'See I ain't tryna hurt you baby. No, no, no I just want to work you baby. See I ain't tryna hurt you baby. No, no, no I just want to work you baby.'” added Xander, a cheeky grin on his face. “'If you are scared, you better run. You better run. You better run, you better run. You better run, you better run. You better, you better, you better...'” sang the rest of Aural Fixation. When the lips on his had parted ever so slightly, he let go of the chest he had rested his hand on. And the moment he’d been free of the beating of Xander's heart, he trailed his hand around the other boy's body. As his hand slid over the fabric, exploring the contours beneath, Teddy's brain had fought to take over, to break through the blissful bubble of unknown sensation around him. And even though he’d tried to fight it, his brain had begun pouring out all of the things he’d been trying to ignore. Lips that were quite full. A chest that was muscular. A body that was chiseled beyond belief. A heartbeat that was too steady, lacking nerves and tension. It had all been there, and his brain had known what his heart simply refused to believe. Teddy's mind had been screaming out that the other boy wasn’t his boyfriend, and he’d tried so hard to deny it. But he no longer could. He’d wanted so badly to hold onto the idea that it was in fact Billy, but he’d ignored his still screaming mind as he kissed the boy back in response. The strangest thing, however, was that it no longer mattered to him that Billy wasn't the person holding him. And when he felt the lips under his brush gently against his own again, he slid his hand up, slowly undressing the other boy. “'You better run, run, runaway, runaway baby, before I put my spell on you. Your poor little heart will end up alone, 'cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone. So you better run, run, runaway, runaway baby.'” finished Xander, beads of sweat tricking down his face and chest after the number. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ It was the next day, and Charlie was sitting in class, quiet as he usually was, choosing to go unnoticed at the back of the room. He was beginning to nod off due to the boring lecture, but was trying to keep focus with all his might. With a stir, the speakers that rested on the right hand corner of the classroom vibrated as a painful squeal emitted from them. “Attention, students of St. Cecilia Academy. The principal is requesting the presence of Mr. Charles Quint in her office immediately. That is all.” said a monotonous woman's voice, causing everyone in the room to turn their heads towards the boy, all wondering what he may have done to be asked to see the principal so suddenly. With a sigh, Charlie stood from his seat, stuffed his books into his bag and slowly exited the room, nodding at his teacher to confirm that he had allowed him to leave already. Walking down the hall, he began to wonder why he was called too see the principal. In all his time at the school, not once was he asked to do so, often sticking to himself, steering clear from any issues or drama. “''Oh, crap. Do they know about me and Kitty?” he wondered to himself. “''Whatever. If they do, then screw it. They can't get between me and her.” he added, furrowing his eyebrows as Coach DeWitt looked on from a distance, delight spread on his face. Entering the waiting area, he took a seat, still trying to figure out why he was there in the first place. After a few more minutes of waiting, the principal's assistant entered Sister Shadonda's office and they exchanged a few words. Soon after, she motioned for him to finally enter. “Sister Shadonda will see you now.” said the woman with a smirk as Charlie stood from his seat and slowly walked towards the door. “M-mom? What are you doing here?” Charlie said in surprise as he entered the room, his mother seated directly in front of the nun, alongside a teenage boy and a man who notably had eyes much similar to Charlie's. “Have a seat, Mr. Quint.” said Sister Shadonda, keeping a straight face as she pointed to a chair next to Charlie's mother. As Charlie took a seat, he scratched his head at the sight of the familiar boy before him. It was the same person he had bumped into weeks ago in the streets of New York when he had chosen to wander off from the rest of Center Stage. “Wait, I don't get it...mom, why are you here? And who are these guys?” said a rather confused Charlie. His mother began to cry as she shook her head. She took a deep breath and began to speak. “Charlie, honey, I haven't been fully honest with you. Th-there's something you need to know.” she said shakily, trying to get all the words out as clear as she could. “You were so young, you wouldn't remember a thing about it.” she continued, wiping the tears from her eyes as the man and his son looked on. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Luke first saw her in that familiar back alley he so frequented when he dealt with potential clients. She was wearing a tanktop and shorts that she had cut from an old pair of jeans, her curly blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She trembled one in awhile, probably going through withdrawals from whatever substance it was she was hooked on. She whispered to her side once in awhile, seemingly talking to a nonexistent entity beside her, often mentioning the name “Fredrique”. She's rather cute in his opinion. Luke stared at her for some time, which he only realized when the girl looked his way. He froze in place, blushing furiously, wondering if he was just that obvious. But the girl just looked at him and smiled. She approached soon after, taking a wad of cash from her back pocket and handing it over to him. He then handed her a few baggies of coke. The two developed a friendship over the many times that they exchanged goods, but after awhile, she just seemed to disappear entirely. Luke still found himself in that familiar alley, up to his old money making ways. Months had passed without the girl's presence, but Luke just thought that maybe she had found a new dealer. “''She should've given me her new dealer's number. I need to get my hands on some good shit.” he thought to himself. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to meet stunningly brown eyes and a smile that went from ear to ear, making the girl look as if she had won the lottery. He looks her over once more before saying, "You look...clean." Luke's stomach had some serious butterflies right now, but he had learned to keep his cool in situations like this, being the “chillest dude” in school. He put on his best smirk. "Come for some more Lukecamotion?” he added. Her name is Hayley Bell, and she is Aural Fixation's female soloist. She wasn't exactly the most emotionally stable banana in the bunch, but she's good enough to keep around. Mainly, she's there to belt it out and look pretty whenever Xander doesn't feel like doing all the work. "None for me, thank you." she said dismissively to Luke. "That's not really my cup of tea anymore, if you get my drift." she added, also asking the boy to join her for a bite to eat. They sat at a table, just the two of them, talking for hours on end. They talked about drugs of course, and their respective schools, clubs and what they both had been up to in her absence. “So why the long disappearance from the face of the earth? You been hiding from the popo?” joked Luke. “Fredrique said he needed to go to rehab and change his ways. And what Fredrique wants, he gets. I decided to be a good friend and accompany him, make sure he does things right.” she answered, looking to her left and holding someone's imaginary hand. “''Is it just me, or is it kinda hot that she's off her gourd?” Luke thought to himself. “So you're still hanging out with...uh...that dude.” mumbled Luke. “He's the bestest friend ever, and right now he needs me. I can't let him slip back to his old ways. He told me he likes you, that he's worried about you.” replied Hayley, taking Luke's hand. “Babe, nobody worries about Lukeasaurus Rex. I'm a lone stallion, doing things as I please.” smirked Luke, extending his other arm to flex. Surprisingly enough, even with her clear instability, one thing was certain. She was genuinely concerned about her friend, and had hoped for him to make the better choice. Luke saw otherwise though, and felt like he was merely enjoying his youth. Wether or not that agreed or simply agreed to disagree, one thing was certain, this girl was really something else, and it made Luke feel the most genuine he had ever felt in his young life. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ As the overwhelming majority of utterances to come out of her mouth seemed rather unimportant to most, the pep talk slash patronizing lecture and self-serving soliloquy June prepared for the first serious glee club meeting after winning Regionals soon degenerated into a completely irrelevant series of yawns, nods and arguments between everyone else in the room. This left JR with little to do but to lean on Rose's shoulder, ready to whisper something as secretly as possible to his girlfriend. Mr. Evans noticed anyway, but he seemed more chagrined by his own lack of suitable conversation partners than by his students zoning out or flat-out ignoring their captain during this, her episode of tenacity. In a most delicious conspiratorial tone, JR whispered, "Is Libby checking Courtney out?" Rose shrugged, trying to shush her boyfriend from taking her attention away from June's little speech. JR raised his eyebrow, looking at his girlfriend. "Are we surprised?" he whispered to her. The look on Rose's face could only be classified as sheer annoyance. "Maybe she just misses her friend. Seeing that Juli's all gone and stuff." said Rose. "Rose, Libby has quite a few talents, but clearly subtlety isn't among them." JR said bluntly. “Whoa! Cool beans! I know what subtlety means!” he exclaimed, prompting the rest of the club to turn towards him. June coughed once or twice, calling everyone's attention back to her. Rose, her curiousity finally tickled, tilted her head in the hopes of getting a better look at Libby. "Or maybe they're secretly dating. Kinda like us...uh...but we're not a secret..." JR mumbled, realizing his comparison wasn't really valid. There was silence for a moment as June shuffled back to her seat with a “Thank you.” and Mr. Evans handed out copies of the sheet music for some song choices for Nationals. Before anyone got to saying anything remotely connected to the list of songs they were going through, Charlie walked in, looking more glum than usual, his eyes clearly swollen, perhaps heavy from some crying earlier that day. “Charlie, is there a problem?” asked the concerned Mr. Evans. Charlie then took to the middle of the choir room, trying his best to explain his situation to everyone. Moments ago, he had just found out that his mother and father separated when his father's physical beatings had gone too far. The woman had done all she could to try and keep their union afloat, even accepting her ex-husbands love-child. But when he laid his fingers on Charlie, that was the breaking point. She went so far as to changing her and her son's identities, and lying to Charlie about his age just too live as if they were entirely different people. She didn't count on their paths to cross ever again. He had also told him that in truth, he was eighteen, and that his real name wasn't even Charles Quint, but that didn't really matter now, did it? “I told you he was old...” whispered Billy to Luke. “Damn, bro. He wasn't even living his own life. Sucks balls.” Luke whispered back, his eyes widened. There was a knock at the door. Mr. Evans, along with the kids, turned to see Eric standing in the doorway. June, being her ever observent self, recognized the boy off the bat, with his seemingly innocent expression, and good boy appeal. Clearly she knew he was from Aural Fixation, but from what June had heard, he was a genuinely nice, well-meaning guy. The question was, what was he doing here “Excuse me, what can we help you with?” questioned Mr. Evans. G-guys...this is my b-b-brother...Eric Jamieson.” stammered Charlie, still not fully adjusted to his current situation. “Hello Mr. Evans, guys. I thought that maybe you could use some extra help. I've been a member of Aural Fixation for almost two years now, and I know every single detail about them. I could really be a big help to Center Stage.” stated Eric shyly. “And why should we trust you, yeah? This could be one of those elaborate plots Aural Fixation is known for doing to psyche their competition.” said Spider, first to Eric and then to Mr. Evans. Mr. Evans shook his head. “Spider, that's enough. When have I ever denied someone a chance at auditioning? Besides, Eric's right. His help could come in handy with Nationals fast approaching.” replied Mr. Evans, his eyebrow arched. “So Eric, give it a go.” said Mr. Evans, prompting Charlie to take a seat as his brother took to the center. “'Pick apart the pieces of your heart and let me peer inside. Let me in where only your thoughts have been. Let me occupy your mind, as you do mine.'” sang Eric, closing his eyes.' '“'You have lost too much love to fear, doubt and distrust. It's not enough. You just threw away the key to your heart.'” he continued, opening his eyes ad looking intently at Charlie, hoping deep inside that his brother would open his heart to him. “'You don't get burned 'cause nothing gets through. It makes it easier, easier on you. But that's much more difficult for me to make you see'. Love ain't fair, so there you are my love.” he sang. “'Your heart's a mess. You won't admit to it. It makes no sense, but I'm desperate to connect. And you, you can't live like this.'” he added, closing his eyes once more to feeling the song. “'Your heart's a mess. You won't admit to it. It makes no sense, but i'm desperate to connect. And you, you can't live like this.'” Eric continued. Noticeably, Violette began to sink into her chair, feeling the emotions that the boy before her felt as well, drawing an instant attraction to him. Libby too felt the song, gazing longingly at Courtney, the girl who she once called her best friend. “'Your heart's a mess. You won't admit to it. It makes no sense, but i'm desperate to connect. And you, you can't live like this.'” sang Eric with all his might as he clutched his chest. “'Love ain't safe. You won't get hurt if you stay chaste. So you can wait, but I don't wanna waste my love.'” he finished, opening his eyes once more as a single tear rolled down his cheek. “That was beautiful.” swooned Vi, resting her head on Libby's shoulder. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Sitting on stage during one of Sister Shadonda's general assembly's, Ms. Bloss looked back at how strongly as a little girl, she insisted that she was in love with her next door neighbor Kyle. It was undeniably a crush, childhood infatuation which she had blown out of proportion. There was no shame in that. But now she knew what love really was, and in just a few more months, she would be Mrs. Evans. As she thought thinking, Spider and June took to the stage, as they were asked to perform by the school's principal. It was in her opinion, a song which spoke of staying chaste and being one with the Lord, and wasn't really one of the kid's favorite songs. But who were they to argue with the woman who ran the school? “'Well I guess it would be nice if I could touch your body. I know not everybody has got a body like you, mmm.'” sang Spider, taking June by the hand and leading her to the center of the stage. “'But I've got to think twice before I give my heart away. And I know all the games you play because I play them too.'” added June, a huge grin on her face. No, Ms. Bloss realized now that she was never really in love with that young boy, Kyle. She had always been in love with the guy she had created in her head, based solely on what she longed for in a man. The man in her head was kind and compassionate. He was a little too conscious of his social status and let that guide his decisions sometimes, but he had some basic principles that he stuck by no matter what the situation. He was quite charming yet sometimes very straight forward, but he made up for it in heart. And when he really cared about something, he would go down fighting for it. Yes, the man in her head was just a crush, or an idealism. A rather intense, idealized crush that she was quite ready to get rid of. But she had met Mr. Evans. And although not perfect, he was probably the closet to what she had wanted for in a man. And Ms. Bloss didn't even have to try and go after him, even with Ms. Cole's insistent pushing, because it was the man himself who had made the first move. “'Oh, but I need some time off from that emotion. Time to pick my heart up off the floor. Oh and when that love comes down without devotion, well it takes a strong man baby but I'm showing you the door.'” the two sang, Spider twirling June around in a really cheesy manner. As Ms. Bloss sat lost in thought, Sister Shadonda burst out in a sequinned dress and began to sing. “'Cause I gotta have faith! I gotta have faith! 'Cause I gotta have faith, faith, 'cause I gotta have faith-a-faith-a-faith! Baby, I know you're asking me to stay. Say please, please, please don't go away. You say I'm giving you the blues. Maybe you mean every word you say. Can't help but think of yesterday, and another who tied me down to lovergirl rules.” sang the nun in all her glory. It was when Mr. Evans had chased after her again that she knew just how in love he is with her. True, genuine, starry-eyed, attack a potential threat kind of love. Which was beatiful, albeit foolish if he had decided on physically hurting Coach DeWitt, which was something Ms. Bloss detested. “'Before this river becomes an ocean, before you throw my heart back on the floor. Oh, oh baby I reconsider my foolish notion. Well I need someone to hold me, but I'll wait for something more.'” sang June and Spider together. “'Cause I gotta have faith! I gotta have faith! 'Cause I gotta have faith, faith, 'cause I gotta have faith-a-faith-a-faith!” added Sister Shadonda, clasping her hands in praise to the Lord. “'Before this river becomes an ocean, before you throw my heart back on the floor. Oh, oh baby I reconsider my foolish notion. Well I need someone to hold me, but I'll wait for something more.'” they all sang in unison, some of the students clapping along to the beat. She had been hurt by many a man often times before, seeing that none of them were truly what she had hoped for them to be. This time though, she knew it was perfect. “'Cause I gotta have faith! I gotta have faith! 'Cause I gotta have faith, faith, 'cause I gotta have faith-a-faith-a-faith!” finished the nun, belting out the final note, her hand raised to the sky in adulation to God. As the music finished, an awkward silence fell over the gym. Mr. Evans glanced around a bit, seeing if anyone was to object to the performance, but in a beat everyone began to clap. He sighed a sigh of relief, and turned to his fiance, kissing her on the cheek. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Violette and Libby sat on a couch in the student's lounge, just hanging out as normal teen girls would. They were listening to Libby's iPod, each taking an earphone each as they munched on some chips. It was often that these two did so after class hours, but Libby felt different today, turning to conversation in a more serious direction. “Um, Vi...” Libyy said, turning to her friend as she took out the earpiece. “W-would you mind if I asked Courtney to hang with us sometimes?” she added, rubbing her nape. “I don't see why not, seeing that she doesn't have any other friends.” answered Vi, unplugging her earphone as well. “Wait...you like her don't you?” added Vi, her eyes widening as she bit her lower lip. Libby snorted loudly. “Honestly? Well...I-I don't know. Besides, I don't even know if she swings that way.” she frowned. “Swings that way? Does Courtney play baseball now? Asked a confused Violette. “Oh, forget it!” giggled Libby. From the corner of her eye, Vi could see Courtney entering the hall, taking a seat far across the room by her lonesome. “Why don't you go talk to her?” smiled Vi. “I...well, maybe I shouldn't.” said a worried Libby. Violette then gave Libby a goofy look, pulling her up and dragging her across the room, much to Libby's objections. She then plopped Libby on a chair beside a puzzled Courtney. “Libby, how you say, wants to freeze with you.” said Vi with a smirk. “I-I think you mean chill, Violette.” replied a nervous Libby. "Oh, whatever! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find that new boy, Eric." said a giggly Vi, prancing off and leaving the two alone. “So Ms. French Fries deposited you here. Whats up?” said a possibly annoyed Courtney, who was honestly just happy she had someone to sit with. Libby turned to her shyly, a look of sadness on her face. “Court, I-I'm just really sorry I bailed on you.” mumbled Libby. “I've been going through a lot and I didn't know how to handle things.” she added, biting her nails. Courtney smiled a smile of relief. “I understand what you're going trough, Libby. Believe me, I do, more than you'll know.” replied Courtney, inching towards the other girl. The two sat in contented silence for a moment, until Libby decided to speak. “So you're not weirded out by me at all?” she said as she lowered her head in shame. “Honestly, I was just trying to ride on Juli's whole anti-gay thing. But it was just seriously tiring. At the end of the day, I realized that Billy and Teddy are both genuinely nice people, and I know for a fact that you are too. But with everyone ditching me, she was all I had.” sighed Courtney. Courtney thought back. Back to the many moments she had previoudly spent with Libby, sticking to her like a little sidekick. Back to the times before eveything went topsy-turvy, changing everyone's perspectives. “So were cool then?” said Libby, extending out a hug to Courtney. “No. We're, how you say, frozen.” giggled Courtney as she reciprocated her friend's hug. “Wait, for the record, do you have the hots for anyone in glee club?” added Courtney, pulling awa, a sheepish grin on her face. Libby lowered her head once more, shy as could be. As she always did when she was nervous, she chewed on her tiny fingernails again. It was enough to answer Courtney's question, who pulled her straight into a tight hug, making her swear that all was well between them. She then checked to see if the coast was clear, and once she was sure of it, she lifted Libby's head and began to softly kiss her. And in that very moment, everything was fine for the time being. THE END 'Characters' 'Main Cast' Courtney "Babydoll" Wintour (UndercoverGleek1) Billy "G-Man" Grappa (Goku24) Rosemary "Rose" Winters (KCisaGleek98) Junette "June" Harris (DisneySparkles) Lucas "Luke" Hamilton (XIamAweSam) Julianna "Juli" Silver (Gleelover4ever) Jonas "JR" Hayfield (QFabrayGleek4eva) Violette "Vi" L'Ange (Sooperpurple) Elizabeth "Libby" Brooks (Josh Bullin24) Charles "Charlie" Quint (Gonzalorams) Theodore "Teddy" McCall (ArashiKagami) Spider "Spider" Reed (Theunitedstateofme) Mr. Patch Princeton Evans (Theunitedstateofme) Ms. Waverly Alice Bloss (DisneySparkles) 'Recurring Cast / Guest Cast' Xander Evans (UndercoverGleek1) Hayley Bell (Nayaforever) Eric Jamieson (Adani23) Sister Shadonda Simone (Theunitedstateofme) Songs *'Leaving On a Jet Plane' by John Denver. Sung by Juli. *'Runaway Baby' by Bruno Mars. Sung by Xander with Aural Fixation. *'Heart's a Mess' by Gotye. Sung by Eric Jamieson. *'Faith' by George Michael. Sung by Sister Shadonda, June and Spider.